Changes and New Endings
by Poppydots
Summary: What if Lucy was locked in the closet a second time and ran away? How would Nicky react when she comes back? It's a lot better than it sounds, R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first story for this category, so be nice! Let me know if you like it.**

**Xoxo,**

**Crystal**

**Third Person's Point of View (for now)**

It had been two years since, Lucky (Lucy) Hamilton left behind her life with the Drakes. Thinking about the drakes and her dead parents just broke her heart. She despised Montmarte for burning down her house, while her parents were in it, but that bitch was killed by none other than Helena Drake.

That wasn't the only reason why she left, Lucy begged Nicholas to change her, but he refused. Lucy wanted to change so that she could go fight with all of the Drakes, but Nicholas locked her in a closet for tow days, AGAIN! That was the last straw, the next morning Lucy packed her bags and left, leaving a note, letting them know she was going away. Once Lucy got off of the airplane at JFk, she wasn't sure what to do.

It was a stroke of luck that Claudia, a modeling agent found her at the airport. By the next evening Lucy was officially signed to Storm Model Management, her life changed drastically from then on out, not to mention Lucy herself. Lucy got lasik, getting rid of her glasses, her brownish-auburn hair grew out to her waist, so it curled a bit, she became more outgoing and most importantly grew up. Lucy had changed, but was still so much the same on the inside.

Everyone thought that Lucy was beautiful, with big green eyes, thick eyelashes and full pink lips, but Lucy never saw herself that way. If only the Drakes could see her now, luckily for them, Lucy was going back tomorrow to spend Christmas with them, it had been two years. She would finally get to see them , she missed all of them everyday and kept in touch, except for Nicholas. When she first left, the Drakes were devastated, but Helena told them to lay off, telling everyone she needed time on her own, which Lucy was grateful for.

**Lucy**

As I got off the plane, I felt so nervous, Logan and Isabeau were coming to pick me up. I wonder if the two love birds will be able to recognize me, I definitely looked a lot different. For one thing, I dressed in labels from the stuff I got from the designers, I grew to 5'8 and a half, my hair was longer and my face lost the leftover baby fat.

When I first spotted Logan, I looked them straight in the eyes, but they didn't recognize me. After a couple of seconds, a huge goofy grin took over his features and Isabeau was beaming.

"LUCY!" he yelled, sweeping me into a bone crushing hug. Did he get stronger?

"Hey Logan, can you loosen up a bit, I don't want to suffocate before I see everyone else. Oh and where's Isabeau," I asked him grinning.

"Oh she's in the car," he replied leading me over to his silver jeep, where Isabeau sat in the drivers seat.

"Lucy," Isabeau squealed, hugging almost as hard as Logan.

"Oh my gosh, I missed you so much," I replied with the same amount of enthusiasm she looked good.

"Same to you, and dare I say you look hot!" Isabeau said grinning wickedly as we got into the car.

"Look who's talking, love's been treating you well," I replied, then looking Logan square in the face, "If you break her heart, I'll break your face"

"Oh gosh starting with the threats already," Logan said, he actually looked scared, Isabeau just giggled.

After driving in silence for a few minutes Isabeau began talking.

"Everyone's missed you so much, especially Sol. and …." Isabeau said trailing off, she probably meant Nicholas. There was no denying I missed him everyday and regretted my decisions at times, but I needed the time away.

"It's okay to say his name, plus, he's probably already moved on by now. I mean, no one expects him to wait for me," I trailed off as Logan was tapping the steering wheel nervously.

"Look Luce, I'm not great at expressing my feelings, but he missed you, it looked like a part of him died for the past two years," Logan added somberly.

"When he heard that you were coming back for a visit, he actually smiled and laughed a bit," Isabeau interjected. WHAT! How was it possible for him to miss me if I broke his heart.

"How could he miss me if I broke his heart? It would be super easy for him to get over me, I'm just Lucy after all," I exclaimed.

"You're no just Lucy you're Lucky, you're like amazing, super pretty, scratch that hot, smart, you can kick ass and you're different," Isabeau interjected with a huff.

"Well thanks," I said smiling at the two of them. "I regret leaving so fast, but I needed to grow. As cheesy as it may sound, I actually missed Nicky more than you know," I said the last part squeaking.

"Ha, Nicky! You know Luce, I would be good to tell him that if you still love him, it's always like something crawled up his ass and died," Logan chortled, Isabeau just rolled her eyes.

**Logan**

When I first saw Lucy I didn't even recognize her, she looked really different dare I say hot? Isabeau was really shocked too, but they seemed like they missed each other a lot. After the chat in the car, there was a thoughtful, but not awkward silence. I can't believe that Lucy thinks that Nicky moved on, he's been like a shell ever since she left and Sol's just been really sad, Isabeau too, heck the whole house was sad. I just hope that they get back together, they have to because me and Is are gonna do something about it.

As we pulled up to the drive way, I knew that the whole brood was waiting in the door way for us. When we got out, the door opened and every one came rushing out, Lucy was sandwiched. Mom and Sol. were crying and everyone else looked really really happy. The twins, Quinn and Connor, already made bets on how long it would take for Lucy to forgive Nick.

**Nicholas**

It felt so good to be close to her again, the scent of a blend of pepper and cherry bubble gum was familiar and welcome. After everyone pulled away, I just couldn't help but stare at her, she looked so beautiful. I walked over to her and pulled her into a hug, I felt her tense, but then she relaxed into it.

"You know I missed you a lot," I murmured into her hair, I didn't want to let her go.

"I missed you too Nicky," she replied softly, I pulled away and set my hands on her shoulders, looking her in the eyes seriously.

"Nicky?" I asked her arching an eyebrow.

"Yes Nicky what?" she replied back, I couldn't help it and my mouth twitched. Just then everyone started to laugh. She just rolled her eyes at me and pulled Solange to Logan's Jeep and got her bags and walked through the door, leaving everyone else outside.

**So do you like it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, how it going? A shout out of thanks to the few people that reviewed and to those that didn't that's not nice, hahha JK. But please do review, I like to know what you all think. So on with the story, this chapter is pretty long. Enjoy.**

**Xoxo,**

**Crystal**

* * *

**Solange**

Oh my gosh, I can't believe Lucy is finally back, I missed her like crazy and so did Nicholas. When she first got out of the car, me and mom were the first to hug her. For a second, I thought that she didn't look real, I mean, she looked great and really pretty. Lucy was one of those natural beauties, she never used make up. Her beauty was brought out with her new look, she looked great with long hair and tighter clothes showing off her slim and waifish frame. All of my brothers were probably just as surprised as I was. When I looked over her shoulder, I think I saw Nick start to drool, gosh he is such a dork, I can't believe the twins made bets. After everyone stopped hugging her, Nick walked over and hugged her, everyone was like really surprised, even I was too.

"You know I missed you a lot,"

"I missed you too Nicky,"

"Nicky?".

"Yes Nicky what?"

Hahaha I could not believe that she called him Nicky, after all of these years! Then she walked over to me and pulled me up the stairs handing me one of her bags. I didn't mind, besides we so needed to catch up, I was glad that she was dragging me up the stairs so that we could talk. When we finally got upstairs, I shut the door motioned for her to sit down on the bed.

"I can't believe you're finally back," I squealed hugging her. "Don't ever leave me again Lucky Hamilton! Do you know how much I missed you, Nicky did too!" I said accusingly.

"I'm glad to be back too Sol and I'm really sorry, please don't hate me," she said giving me those huge puppy dog eyes, that was just unfair.

"Fine, but you should go talk to Nicholas, he was really sad once you left," I told her begging her to go talk to him, I didn't like to see my favorite brother sad.

"Does he want to talk to me, what if he's moved on," she whispered hoarsely, tears threatening to spill over in her eyes.

"Lucy, did you see the way he's been looking at you? He loves you so much, its so sweet sometimes I think that I'll get a cavity watching him," I replied, it was true.

"But there are so many girls out there, that are better looking and nicer, that haven't broken his heart before," she mumbled through the tears, I could see the pain she felt, it hurt me too.

"Trust me, he hasn't even looked at another girl and plus you're cooler," I told her grinning, it was true.

"Thanks, I'll go talk to her," she mumbled smiling weakly, I just nodded at her.

"So what have you been up to for the past few years, you didn't tell anyone except for mom," I asked. I was obviously really curious, I mean she looked really hot, I had also changed and gotten rid of the clay stained khakis too.

"I was in New York modeling, didn't you see the campaigns?" she asked. The dum dum, didn't even tell me that she was a glamorous model!

"Are you serious? Show me some pictures!" I demanded, I needed proof, we lived in Denver, there were expensive shops at Cherry Creek, but I never went .

"I think there are some billboards at Cherry Creek, I was in a campaign for Louis Vuitton and Dior," she muttered. Wow, I knew Lucy was amazing, but I didn't know was so brave, she used to be kind of shy.

Once I saw the pictures I was speechless, when I took a second look at her I saw how pretty she was, I can't believe I never noticed before. It looked like Lucy got lasik, her hair looked really great and well just about everything screamed supermodel. People always called me the pretty one, fat chance, but I'm not jealous, we're both amazing. Duhhh!

"Luc, I can't believe this is you, I mean like a model, wow. I always thought you were super shy, I never noticed how pretty you are. Claudia must have a real eye," I breathed, she just blushed. Then I came across one where she was in a bikini with a hot guy, jackpot!

"Oh god, don't show that to them!" she screamed once she saw the evil glint in my eyes.

"Too late!" I yelled opening the door and racing down the stairs, I could hear her chasing me, but I just kept on going. When I finally got to the bottom of the stairs, all my brothers, Kieran, Isabeau and Hunter were staring at me when I walked into the living room, with Lucy looking pissed.

* * *

**Lucy**

**OMG OMG OMG**! I don't think Sol would honestly show it to them, but here we were all in the living room, minus the adults of course.

"Please don't show it to them," I begged. "I'll even break Nicky's nose for you again, please," I saw Nicholas flinch, I gave him an apologetic smile.

"Nope," she said. Was she actually going to do it?

"Show us what?" Logan asked.

"This," she shrieked showing them the picture, all of them had the biggest shit eating grins ever. None of them except for Sol. had actually seen me in a bikini. The one I was wearing in the picture was two white seashells and white bottom.

"Whoa Luce, I never knew you would look that hot in a bikini. Don't worry, everyone already knows what you've been doing, mom told us. From what we heard, mom also told you about us," Marcus said with a huge shit eating grin. Everyone else was just speechless gaping.

"Yeah Lucy, I'm sure you know that Hunter and I are dating," Quinn said.

"Yeah I knew that," I said hugging her then Kieran.

"Hey give it here," Marcus yelled, Solange happily obliged.

"Solange!" I wailed while all of the Drake brothers looked like they were going to burst, rolling on the floor, even Nicholas and Kieran were too. Isabeau and Hunter were just giggling uncontrollably, I was never going to live this down. Suddenly, I got an idea. I bent down and started tickling Logan, he started screaming. Next, I started on Solange, then Marcus and pretty soon a tickle war broke out. While everyone else was occupied, I grabbed a pillow and began hitting them, tossing one to Solange, Isabeau and Hunter.

After about half an hour, I heard the door open and I saw Liam, Helena, Geoffrey and Hyacinth walk in, oh shit.

"What are you doing? I want in," Helena yelled, grabbing a pillow.

Eventually, we all got tired and it was almost sunrise and everyone went to bed.

When I woke up the next afternoon, I took a shower and got dressed in a pair of camel colored riding boots, dark wash skinny jeans, a lacy tank, and blazer. Once I got downstairs, I had a bowl of cereal and some fruit. After breakfast, it was almost time for the Drakes to get up, so I just decided to sneak into Nicholas's room, I promised Solange we would talk.

As I sat on the floor of his room, cross legged waiting for him to wake up, I wondered what we would say to each other. What if he was really mad at me? He didn't seem mad when he hugged me yesterday. After staring at his face for a good twenty minutes, he cracked an eye open and actually smiled. He beckoned me over and patted the bed, lifting his arm up. Was he ready to forgive me this easily?

Not caring I walked over and took off my boots, blazer and jeans since I was wearing polka dot cotton boy shorts and slid under the covers as he put an arm over me.

"I missed you so much," I whispered turning around to face him.

"Me too, I'm sorry I locked you in a closet, but I did it to protect you," he murmured into my hair.

"I know, can you forgive me," I asked.

"I was going to ask you the same question," he said with a chuckle as he nuzzled my neck.

"Is that a yes?"I really hoped it was.

"Obviously, I don't suppose you grew some common sense those two years you were away," he teased.

"Easy for you to say, common sense doesn't grow on trees," I countered, he just rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Nicholas**

I cannot believe that Lucy's lying in bed with me in my arms right now. This morning cannot get any better, to top it all off she's forgiven me.

"So you were actually modeling the whole time in New York? How many guys did you model with?" I asked, I wondered if she had any boyfriends, I should hunt them down and eat their faces.

"Yeah, but I didn't actually date any of them, they weren't my type," she answered grinning.

"Okay good," I replied breathing a sigh of relief.

"Is Nicholas Drake jealous," she asked raising an eyebrow, I blushed. "Don't worry, I think it's kinda cute," she said stroking my cheek.

"Whatever," I huffed, she just laughed.

* * *

**Lucy**

I couldn't believe that Nicky was jealous, this was just priceless. I just couldn't help but laugh and he began talking.

"Hey it's not funny, there were probably like a billion guys making moon eyes and my girlf-," I cut him off kissing him hard. He kissed me back, his hands were on the small of my back and cupping my butt. My hands were in his hair and our tongues were darting in and out of eachother's mouth. Once the heavy make out session ended, we fell asleep again, with him spooning me.

After another half an hour, someone tore off the covers, exposing us to the cold air, it was Logan.

"Wakey wakey lovebirds," Quinn said gleefully grinning like a maniac.

"What are you doing," Nicholas groaned, glaring at Quinn.

"I could have been not wearing shorts you idiot," I yelled at him.

"But you were," he countered.

"Not the point," I retorted.

"Hey guys," Logan said as he walked in with Isabeau and Solange, not at all phased by my lack of clothing.

"I knew you two would get back together," Isabeau and Solange squealed.

"Go away," both me and Nicholas whined at the same time.

"No, if you don't get up we're telling mom and dad," Logan declared just as Marcus walked in.

"Hey a slumber party!" Marcus said enthusiastically as both of us started to get up.

**So how was it? Good I hope**


End file.
